creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lunaspuffle/Running to the Darkness
Chapter 1 The Chase Will you make it? Amber gulped down her fears. That's what the strange man asked when he took her puppy away. Her only pride and joy in life. Amber and her puppy, Starlight would beg for food in the road, often getting splashed with mud in the face. They would clean themselves as much as they could but they only had so much water. At night they would run around feeling the air brush against them. But last night, while they were running, the man came up and snached Starlight. Starlight bit and squrimed and barked to do whatever he could but the man muffled him. "Ifyou ever want to see him again, you'll have to chase after me." he snarled, showing his yellow teeth. " Will you make it?" So, Amber chased. She ran and ran for hours. The only motivation was her puppy. The one she had saved from her orphanage. The wind roared in her ears. And memories flooded her mind as she ran. Chapter 2 The Orphanage It was night, the orphanage windows looked like curled up newspaper. "What are you staring at?" her roommate,Liliana asked. "Oh, I don't now," Amber responded, staring out the window. "The night time looks so pretty." "Are you talking about the stars?" Amber asked looking up at the sky. "No, I just love seeing the shadows in the dark." "Why's that?" "It's fun identifying things." "You see shadows all the time in the orphanage." "Yeah,but the outside world looks so much better, plus the cool wind makes you want to stay out there." "Well, that's enough for me, I'm going back to bed." Lilliana pulled the covers on her bed and fell asleep. "I would go out there, if I had someone to talk with." Amber thought. She joined her friend in the bed and fell asleep. "Look!" "What's that thing?" Amber woke up and ran down stairs. "It's so small!" She moved through the crowed and saw a small lab puppy with a white star on it's side. "Can we keep him?" Amber asked Mrs.Snapper "Absolutely not! I'm going to bring him to the pound!" Mrs.Snapper snapped. She picked up the phone and started dialing. And she called. The next day, Amber watched out the window as the white puppy getting dragged into the truck. "Look at that!" Amber shouted furiously. "We have to do something." "What can we do?" Liliana asked " There's no way we can help it." "I'm going out the window tonight." "Well, I can't." Amber turned around her green eyes burning red. "What!?!" "Sorry Amber, it's just that I'm-" " You don't care about that puppy at all! You never did! You selfish pig!" " I'm really sorry Amber, but-" "Save it!" Amber ran down stairs stomping. Chapter 3 The Plan Amber was the best at plans. She could plan about anything, making a car, stealing money, and even hiding the horrible broccoli they had there! And every plan worked. Amber grabbed some napkins and a chewed up pencil and planed. "Let's see, need some rope....a wrench....a disguse...some meat...money...and a bike!" Amber murmered. She snuck down into the basement and grabbed a rope and a wrench. Then, Amber stole the bike from the bully Brandon, took some leftover meat from yesterday's lunch, and grabbed some money from her savings. Then she went to Liliana. "Can I please use your extra cloths!" "Even though you didn't apologize, fine." "Why didn't you want to come with me anyway?" ""Well.." The doorbell rang. "Ding Dong!" "Liliana! Your foster parents are here!" Mrs.Snapper called Amber's head turned to Liliana with her eyes open wide. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." "It's okay, in fact I want to give you a present." Liliana went to her drawer and took out a small bag. "This is what my grandma gave me before, you know, she died." Amber's eyes filled with tears. "I wish I had something to give you." Amber sniffled Liliana smiled. "My only wish is to get that poor puppy back." she said. As Liliana went out with her foster parents, Amber made a solid promise to herself. "I'll get that puppy if it's the last thing I'll do!" Chapter 4 The Escape It was night. Amber climbed out the window. She pulled on an school girl costume and ran to the pound. Running was definitely''' NOT her style, Amber hardly ran unless it was time to eat. Even so, she always found herself last. The boys would would laugh and give her faces. She got her revenge back by making plans like eating actual worms instead of gummy ones, or record something on tv, using the computer Mrs.Snapper kept in her office to make it sound like one of the boys had said it. "It's for the puppy,it's for Lillana." In about 5 minutes, she had gotten to the pound. Amber took out the wrench and started unscrewing the screws that kept the door tight. When she unscrewed the last screw, Amber fell to the floor panting. She walked in slowly and started creaping on the ground. All the animals chattered for a second, but fell quiet when they saw Amber. Amber looked around all the animals seemed almost eager to see her. "Weird." Amber thought looking around. They she saw the lab dog. Amber opened the cage and let the puppy out. The lab looked like he hadn't eaten for a year. She tool out the meat and gave it the the puppy. She staried at the star. "Starlight, that's what I'm gonna call you." Amber wispered. Then, alarms started to blare. Amber flinched and fell backwards. "I better get on that bike!" Amber thought. She grabbed Starlight and ran to her bike. Chapter 5 I Run Away With Every Pet You Can Name Behind Me "That pound is the weirdest pound there is." Amber thought. That was true. Every animal that could be called a pet was right behind Amber's tail. Dogs, cats, furrets, birds, even a monkey behind her! Behind all those animals were the cops. They blared after Amber as she biked. Then, all the sudden, Amber heard a screech and a loud, "BOOM". I tured around seeing blood all over the nose of the car. Animal blood. There seemed to be no animals behind here and all the remaining ones were trying to keep the cops FAR FAR away. Amber bit her lip and kept biking until the cops were out of sight. She looked at her basket to see where Starlight was. "She's still there." Amber thought, releived. Starlight was whining softly as Amber biked. Amber biked and biked until the darkness had become blue. She collapsed and everything went black again. Chapter 6 Back To The Chase Amber continued to run. The truck seemed to wait for her as she ran, almost running besides her. Finally the truck stopped. Amber huffed and puffed. She could hear Starlight barking in rage, speaking to her. "Help! Let me go! Amber! Help! Ow! You pinched me! AAAaaammmb-" "We got the mutt, let's cage it up and give it to the boss." Amber's eyes flew open. '"GIVE HIM BACK!!!!!!!!!!" '''Amber yelled. The yellow teethed man turned and looked at her. '"GIVE HIM BACK OR I'LL PUNCH YOUR YELLOW TEETH AND RIP OFF YOUR FINGERS AND SHOVE IT INTO YOUR MOUTH SO YOU CAN FEEL WHAT RAGE FEELS LIKE!" The man backed off slowly then ran into the truck. Something boom and snached Amber. Chapter 7 A Random Friend A black trenched person grabbed Amber. He grabbed Starlight too. "zzzzzzzzzz- hmmm? Hey Amber, who's this? Are you gonna give me food or do I need to bite you" "''Oh gosh, first talking Starlight and now a dude with a gun." ''Amber thought. "Stay away from this girl!" The black trench person said. "I need her for my experiment." the yellow toothed cackled. The black trenched dude took out his gun and shot. But as just quick as he shot, the yellow toothed man vanished. "Rats, he got away." the dude said." let's go." Amber followed the man into his car with Starlight. They drove away. Chapter 8 AHHHH SPIDER! They went to an old building. "W-who are you?" Amber asked shivering. "A friend." he said, pointing to her with four hands. FOUR? Amber screamed. The man rolled his eyes, "This is what I get for saving you." Amber hated spiders more then anything. The hary legs,the monsterous eyes. She always thought spiders would one day evolve into giants and eat everyone. Lilliana always told her that would never happen, but she got freaked out anyways. The creepy spider man said,"Let's start off slow. My name is Hollow scale. Sounds weird, so just call me hollow.Your name is Amber-" "How do you know my name?" asked Amber "Getting to that. Anyways you come from a family of supernatural people." "Like super heros?" "Sort of, your parents are well known." "What happened to them?" "Died in a secret agent misson." "Great." "Yeah, well then they had a daughter who doesn't appreciate being saved." :Well, then, THANK YOU." "Your welcome." "ANYWAY, if I have powers, what are they?" "Making plans that always work, no matter how stupid." "They are not stupid!" "And talking to animals." Category:Blog posts Category:Stories